


Collection-Province Anthropomorphic

by Belindakrrr



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr





	1. Chapter 1

那个英国人要来.

这是他早上醒来后听到的第一句话.握着曲棍的手就那么僵在了半空.蛐蛐儿自己蹦了出来，最大最有劲儿的那只，还在他身上踩了两下，他都没有反应.笼子里的八哥儿一个劲儿地扑棱着翅膀，险些把锁给弄开.直到对面梳着马尾的东方人冲他挥了挥手他才回过神来. 

「成，咱知道了，老爷您放心.」  
略薄的唇抿起，微微垂下眼，掩饰住眼睛里的情绪.对面的人并没有起疑心，笑着抬手有些费劲儿地拍了拍他的肩，便出了四合院.他的心里不好受，不是一般的不好受.一百多年过去，他没办法放下，也没有人会允许他放下.咸丰帝仓皇逃跑的样子深深地印在他的脑海里.左臂似乎又开始隐隐作痛.伸手捂住，眼前又是一片火光冲天.  
阳光从葡萄叶的缝隙中轻轻撒在地上，地上一片斑驳.一旁的八哥儿突然安静下来了，窗外树上的蝉还在使劲儿地叫着.他躺在躺椅上，伸出手揉捏着太阳穴.他不敢闭上眼，一闭眼，满满都是西方人的脸，对珍宝的破坏.能拿的拿，拿不走的就砸，烧.他仍然也能在一群白种人中找到不少黄皮肤的中国人.他被迫狼狈地跪趴在地上，咬着牙不让自己丢失最后的尊严.绿色眸子的英国人，一脸张狂得意笑容地，用鞋尖强迫着他抬起头，仏国人站在一旁，贪婪地看着一个兽首.他想要抬起手，却发现手都快不属于他了.  
「啧，老子就是要让你们尝尝不尊重我的代价」  
英国人的神情是鄙夷的，他的尊严，终于在这一刻瞬间崩塌.他撕心裂肺地嘶喊出来，老爷的神情他一辈子也忘不了.晕倒前的一刻，他想的是那些人到底抢走了他多少东西，毁了他多少心血.他把最后的力气用在了思考这些事儿上.

再醒来的时候，天津坐在一旁，脸上是满满的惊喜.他睡了很久很久.久到让人以为他再也醒不过来，可他终究是醒了过来. 

八哥儿的叫声把他拉了回来.

摇摇头从躺椅上坐起身，对准并不算光滑的玻璃镜子刮起了胡渣，动作熟练.从衣柜里挑出一套昂贵的西服，系上领带.看着镜子里的自己，微微有些愣神.瑞蚨祥的布鞋被光亮的皮鞋代替，手里的一对儿玉球儿被文件夹代替.为了那个英国佬，自己居然需要被迫改变这么多.八哥儿不满地在笼子里蹦跶着，蛐蛐儿开始打架，葡萄藤下的石桌上是一套象棋，旁边是一套茶具.自己在这里显得是那么格格不入.  
“你好，北京.” “Hello.London.”  
挑起的唇角，公式化的微笑，亲切却冰冷的语气.每个人都心照不宣地演着戏，没有经过排练的戏.他的老爷和那个英国人谈笑风生，他和伦敦暗地里较著劲儿.他是帝都，他不得不肩负着比别人更沉重的担子.他想起了南京，那个和他过不去的南京，他想，现在他终于理解南京了.他还想起了上海、天津……  
“Hey？Are you listening to me？”  
“抱歉.请您再说一遍？” 

伦敦眼中似乎添了几分不屑，他挑起一边眉，不示弱地紧盯着.

冗长枯燥的交谈终于结束.刚进车里，他立马扯开脖子上的领带，解开扣的严严实实的衬衫领扣，袖扣.今天时间过得真慢.胡同口卖糖画儿的中年男人已经收摊儿了，巷子里只有零星几盏昏黄的灯.摸出钥匙开门，惊醒了睡得并不算熟的八哥儿.把手指放在唇上示意八哥儿不要出声音.四周安静的吓人.他放下手里的文件，脱掉西服，换下皮鞋，换上了宽大的白背心.因为天气而变得视力不好的他匆匆走进浴室，打开最亮的那盏灯，舒舒服服地泡了起来.侧过头看向右臂，百年之前的痕迹依旧刺痛着他的眼.还是放不下啊，就算放下了，也会被迫再重新捡起来，更何况他的性子也不允许这么做.伤疤周围还有很多的疤，是那五十多天的成果.卸下劲儿让自己泡在水里，只露出鼻子以上的部分.  
要复仇，一定. 脑子里突然闪现出这样一句话，让他原本意识已经有些模糊的大脑瞬间清醒过来.已经变凉的水让自己的大脑更加清楚.  
不想打了……  
痛苦地低低喘息着，几千年发生过的事儿如潮水般涌进大脑.头脑里的一根弦似乎突然断了，一片空白.他摇晃地从水里站起身，用毛巾草草擦干了身子便一头栽倒床上.

已是半夜，空气微凉.


	2. 高空坠落

莫名其妙的意识流…。和三刷读者主角后的脑洞。无cp向。  
北京站在楼顶上，衣摆被风吹的猎猎作响，就像一只带着红色花纹的大燕子。中央电视塔是他能在最短时间内想到最高的地方了——虽然他很清楚地记着燕山，但是被光秃秃的树枝刮着的感觉可恶心得不行。  
死亡对于他来说，是以什么样的方式存在着的？是不是只要这片土地还在，他就用不会消失、死亡。退一万步来说，他的意识大概是随着土地共存亡的吧。  
初春的风还是冷的，裹挟着黄色的沙土，旋转着前进。虽说已经快到春天，但他仍未感受到春天的气息。也对，北京的春天很短，近似于无。家雀儿落在底下的树上，离他很远，几乎看不清具体的形状。北京向前一步，眯起眼睛往下看了看，朦朦胧胧间的人头攒动，没人抬头。  
现在是进行实验的好机会。就算是他失算了，消失了，这三千多年也够本儿了。战争，地位，金钱，人脉，美女，信仰……他都经历过，拥有过。北京深吸了一口混着尘土的霾，忽然觉得浑身有点儿发冷。他抬手从上衣口袋里摸出包抽了一半儿的中南海，背着风护好打火机点了根儿烟。这也算是对北京雾霾贡献出一分力了吧。深邃的眼睛眯起，看不清里面的神色。牙齿咬了咬烟蒂，算是一点儿也没浪费。小指两个指节长的半根烟掉到地上，被黑色尖头皮鞋的鞋跟碾瘪。  
北京嘴角咧出一抹奇怪的笑容，脱下鞋放到一个安全的角落，站到边儿上，背过身张开双臂——他在赌，在赌规则抑或是世界，到底会以什么样的态度来对待他的死亡。规则定是会创造出一个新的“北京”，让自己消失得无影无踪，一丝意识也不会存留。但世界呢？世界说我不会死，我就不会死。  
这种意识是什么时候开始明晰的呢？细说的话那大概是从一八六零年那会儿吧。怎么着不死也得折腾没半条命，可他却躺了两天就没事儿了，和没事儿人一样，当然这是在忽略他身上那块烧伤的前提下。  
北京深吸一口气，重心后仰，直直向地面栽去。  
失重。他脸上的笑被冷风吹得有些僵硬，显得更加古怪。如果他赌错了，那明天报纸头条估计是“一男子跳楼身亡，神色古怪”。不过被压下去的可能性或许更大。  
等待着着陆的感觉并不好，特别是下降的时间过长。他的耳朵已经快要不行了，隐约能感觉到轰鸣声，指尖已经开始发麻。猛然间身子像栽入棉花团般触到平台，一瞬间的碰撞减速让他眼前一花。随即心中豁然开朗。  
他赢了。纵使规则是冷酷的，坚硬的，但在世界面前，规则什么都不算。


	3. 莫问空声-壹

省拟，警局paro.纯属自娱自乐，满足私欲。逻辑自洽。  
白春海-沪  
卫矜-津  
燕永安-京

白春海蹲点已两小时有余。

春夏之交时骤然转冷，总教人难以适应，但也并非什么措手不及云云。白日倒是好说，然太阳一落，冷风袭来，便如入了秋一般。

冷风吻得白春海指尖发凉——即便是有皮手套包着，也耐不住凉意顺着指尖向手掌扩散。他握着枪的手几次放松又绷紧，却不曾放下，只是稍稍活动一下发僵的手指，神经亦是高度紧张的状态。

多久了？

他分了分神，脑中飞速地过了一下。

大概不足一月。

这时间，足够燕永安从另一边查过来。白春海抿唇，将后背再次同石墙贴紧了些，把身形隐入阴影更深处。他的双眼仍然紧盯着二十米开外、半新不旧的灰色大厦。

南门是西组在盯。当然，白春海有九成把握对方会从东门出来，或是撤退——是长期以来的经验，以及缜密的分析和逻辑推理。

发现燕永安是一个小时之前的事儿。确切地说，发现的不是燕永安，是卫矜。白春海皱眉，隐约觉着有什么问题，却又说不清道不明。卫矜算是燕永安的老熟人，不算是警局的人，半个也不算。他看着卫矜紧了紧长风衣，踩着坡跟鞋快步走了。临走时，姑娘朝他笑了笑，露出左边的一颗虎牙。

彼时卫矜距离他五米。

卫矜在这儿，燕永安没有不来的道理。白春海转了转肩膀，脖颈附近的僵硬感并不好受，不过勉强可以称得上是庆幸的，是他已经习惯这种感觉了。

至此，白春海并未发现燕永安本京。但他可以确定一定以及肯定的是，燕永安就在这儿，且离他并不算远。

或许是在另一个隐蔽点，要是被发现了，还算他业务不精。

白春海压下鼻腔中的嗤声，继续紧紧盯着六楼昏黄的灯光，做好一切准备。

皮鞋碾过青草，鞋边沾上潮湿的泥土。他并没有刻意放缓或加重脚步，只是极平常地走过去。夜风抚开他没有扣上的外套，露出酒红色的丝质领带，是双交叉结。

燕永安低头，从兜里摸出打火机，点燃了嘴里的香烟。打火机的咔嚓声顺着风，轻飘飘地游到对面，重锤了对方的心。与白春海不同，燕永安没有戴手套。他二指夹着烟身，略有些急切地吸了一口，又缓缓吐出。手心碰到了下巴，有参差胡茬磨手。燕永安用另一只手慢慢摩挲着下巴，心中百转千回。

白春海从黑暗中走出来，枪已经别进腰间的皮套中。他只是紧锁着眉，不开口问，挡住了燕永安的去路。

凉风再次来访，裹挟着烟草燃烧的味道，流连过翻涌的江水，激起浪又被驱散，被压抑住。天色阴沉下来，北边却是晴的。

他正要开口，卫矜的声音便悠悠插了进来。

“白厅。燕哥，还不走？”

卫矜打着伞，另一只手握着一把伞，站在南边的石板路上，和他们遥遥相对。

白春海扭头，竟是露出了同平时别无二致的笑容，面上丝毫不见先前阴翳。

“好久不见，小矜。给我把伞吧。”

然后便是继续之前的沉默。

阴云扩展到了北边，只有再远处有些微的晴色。南边儿已经开始嘀嗒雨，北边倒还像是处在前兆时期。雨势来得急，不一会儿就打湿了他们的外衣，潮哄哄的。白春海抬头望了望，一滴雨飞速跳进他的眼里，赶在他闭眼之前瘫开流走。雨再下就更麻烦了，三个人都明白，没有人打破沉默。

伞被扔过来，稳稳地落在白春海的手中。他垂头一看，还是那柄透明伞，便按下别着的扭，打着伞快步往东组的车去了。

燕永安不语，只在他走过时，附耳轻言：“职务便利，消息灵通。”


	4. 莫问空声-贰

吴怀苏-苏

2.

眼见着白春海一猫腰钻进车里，卫矜面上的笑就淡了七八分。车还是那辆安全色的，连新旧都没怎么变化，但也摸不准是不是保养了——副驾驶门把下明晃晃一道擦痕，一直有。

这是什么时候的事儿了？或许打第一次见到这辆车，这道痕就有了吧。她敛目隐了眼中情绪，朝着燕永安不咸不淡地开口。

“得了。你走不走？”

“那必须啊，我怎么着也不能这么淋着啊。”

习惯了一般，燕永安面上神色不变，眼中笑意依旧，甚至还打算伸手去轻轻揉了一把卫矜的头发，意料之中地被躲开了。他耸耸肩，矮身进了伞下，顺带手从卫矜那儿接过了伞柄。

他倒是没怎么变，也是变了不少。卫矜哂笑，不再去理会究竟是谁撑伞，况且于情于理，在这种情况下，燕永安都比她更适合撑伞。

同撑一把伞，燕永安衣服上的烟味儿混杂着潮湿的雨气，湿漉漉地凑向卫矜，让她感到一阵沉闷的压迫感。

这自然不单单是湿雨压的，还有什么原因，两人都心知肚明。

卫矜深吸了一口气，望向慢慢抽着烟的燕永安，后退一小步，衣摆堪堪触及细密雨丝。她实在是摸不透对方的打算，这般黏黏糊糊地僵持着也让她烦躁，她向来不是打太极的料，什么时候都不是，如今已经到了极限了。

雨骤然大了，似是阻挡她要说的话传入燕永安的耳中，抑或是什么渲染一番气氛。卫矜抬头，迎上眼前男人向她投来的、带着些许疑问的眼光，终究还是没能开口。即便是这般湿润的雨天，她的嘴唇也略略发干，不由得伸出舌头去润湿她干燥颤抖的双唇。

什么时候，什么时候？燕永安开始有意无意、明里暗里地向她半遮半掩地看破不说破，只等她捺不住先开口，或许也是在慢慢收集证据，卫矜不知道。但卫矜心里头和明镜一般清楚的是，燕永安早就嗅出不对劲儿了，只不过是等她先开口。

事到如今，再不挑破窗户纸也没什么意思了。卫矜转了个身，语调轻快：

“燕哥，多久了？”

燕永安脸上的笑淡了几分，状似很认真地想了一下，懒洋洋道，

“得有几百年了，那会儿你也才——”

话音未落，便被卫矜打断了。她用虎牙磨咬着嘴唇，再度向后退了一步，这一下就彻底进了雨中。雨滴毫不留情地打在卫矜身上，打在她的眉骨，滑进眼眶，又从眼角滑落，混着直下的雨一同往下淌。

“甭跟我这儿扯这些，这时候还装蒜，不得被你那群同事们笑到哪年去。你打算怎么着？”

“你觉着呢？”

他把觉字拉得很长，顺带吞下了着字，语气中仿佛透着股玩笑意味。这话听到卫矜耳里，倒是明晰了不少。被雨浇着并非什么好事儿，她理了理湿透的风衣，把被紧缚着的小腿解放出来，脱也不是，穿也不是。

燕永安举着伞走进了她，将她笼进伞的庇护之下。

“所以，你觉着呢？”

“…………”

预料之中的沉默。是了，之前的事儿就这么摆着呢，该了解的还是了解，不该了解的也会装成不知道。卫矜费力解开风衣上的一排扣子，最终决定脱了下来。有句话怎么说来着？冬天穿着一件打湿了的棉袄，脱了冷，穿着更冷。现在是实打实的秋天，自然冷不过冬天。但往后，谁知道呢。

卫矜甫一脱掉，燕永安的外套就罩上来了，里面的西装彻底露出来了。除去风衣遮不住的，都或多或少不太熨整。上下打量一番，卫矜挑眉，眼皮微垂，嗤笑一声却不再说话。燕永安低头，将衣服整理到足以见熟人的地步，一手撑伞一手拉着卫矜，大步流星登上了南边不远处的黑色SUV，他和卫矜均坐后排。

白春海这才窝回座椅中间，无意识稍稍软了些声调，道。

“走了。”

吴怀苏探过手来，捏捏白春海柔软的手心，再次离开了江边，这次他走的是北路。

雨势又大了几分，这番劈头盖脸地砸在水泥地和草坪上，闷声一片。


	5. questionnaire-A

立场。  
我承认我一直是带有杰克苏倾向的，写人设代入一下过过瘾相当爽快。且出于我对死亡的恐惧，这般极长的寿命与不变的相貌可谓是我疯狂追求的目标。但既然是秉持着严谨以及政史结合的态度，我不得不正视具体政策/措施问题了。是希望人设全面人见人爱，但尽善尽美几乎是不可能的。我本觉得我给他添上的毛病使他再次变得立体，然转念一想，这无非又是在某种程度上满足我的私心罢了。作为一个城，特别是北京，政治极难与其分离。虽然我极力避重就轻（毕竟对于具体政策、原因我并不十分了解，只是靠自己揣测），但是也不得不再次面对了。决策者的确未必均是本地人，也不乏令人诟病的措施，但所作所为仍是改变北京的。不可能只将英雄视为代表人物，而将小人剔除排斥。

性别。  
为什么是男性？为什么是女性？自我选择性别或是？

权利以及态度。  
干预的权利有多大？对于重大事件发生时的态度，是旁观或是？

状态。  
出生时间以及出生时的状态，思维的形成，以及成长时期。

省拟，如何拟？拟什么？为什么这么拟？


	6. questionnaire-reply

问卷。  
出题：我  
答：我  
北京。

#立场。

我承认我一直是带有杰克苏倾向的，写人设代入一下过过瘾相当爽快。且出于我对死亡的恐惧，这般极长的寿命与不变的相貌可谓是我疯狂追求的目标。但既然是秉持着严谨以及政史结合的态度，我不得不正视具体政策/措施问题了。是希望人设全面人见人爱，但尽善尽美几乎是不可能的。我本觉得我给他添上的毛病使他再次变得立体，然转念一想，这无非又是在某种程度上满足我的私心罢了。作为一个城，特别是北京，政治极难与其分离。虽然我极力避重就轻（毕竟对于具体政策、原因我并不十分了解，只是靠自己揣测），但是也不得不再次面对了。决策者的确未必均是本地人，也不乏令人诟病的措施，但所作所为仍是改变北京的。不可能只将英雄视为代表人物，而将小人剔除排斥。  
再谈一波英雄与小人。曾同某位同仁探讨过，只写英雄本色不谈小人的问题。她说，这里出过的名人伟人这么多，家喻户晓，小人又有几个呢？  
不可否认。然几千年下来的文化积存，保留本不易，重点自然放在伟人光辉上。且谈及某个地区时，谁会先想知道它的缺点呢？

#性别。  
为什么是男性？为什么是女性？自我选择性别或是？

男性。当然，我个人偏向男性女性共存，也就是所谓的男女体，毕竟男女搭配干活不累。但是对于北京而言，二者选其一，自然是男性。抛开男性身份较女性而言更便利不谈，以历史的角度而言，北京更像是以为男性。近的如北京大爷，远的如戍边，都更倾向于男性。有我个人性别刻板印象存在，但是我觉得我还是比较客观的。

权利以及态度。  
干预的权利有多大？对于重大事件发生时的态度，是旁观或是？

干预的权利…不好说。我认为是半边缘型的，没有太大的能量去阻止或是改变，但是话语权对于当局者来说却是比较重要的存在，大概如此。这是人事。天命就不好说了，即便是超脱于人类的存在，但也还是大自然孕育出来的呀（。  
是这样的，对于重大事件的态度，是随年龄增长而逐渐变化的。早期必然会惶惶不安，或是激动，跃跃欲试妄图参与其中——实际上也或多或少参与了一些。而随着时间的推移，心中波澜已经平了不少，起码不再会过于激动。对待对自身负面影响大的事件时，还是会尽力争取把影响最小化。Revolution的话，我认为还是会持一个旁观态度的。会去自己想、分析，但是并不会实际去做太多，特别是靠近当代，嗯嗯。  
其实我一直很喜欢一个有点中二的设定，就是重大事件来临前，会有预感。而如果是说重要人物，只要在自己地方范围内，可以感知到大致位置。

状态。  
出生时间以及出生时的状态，思维的形成，以及成长时期。

出生时间简单粗暴地用了西周燕都遗址的时间，但是一直存在几个纠结的点。我肯定是不会从有土地就开始算/有生物就开始算这么sb的……。既然是省城拟，必然有省/城的确定。但是前期也会出现类似意识体（？）的存在，确立之后出现实体。………好玄幻，没想到我竟然是这样的人呀。  
思维是从意识体时就有，不过是一片很朦胧的状态。源头是依据当地人/事，但毕竟从此就是一个人了，会因为经历的事情从而产生自己的思维模式，也会出现不同于当地大部分人的思想。不过随着时间变化（又是时间变化），思维相差也会越大，是深和远、了解与不了解的事情。  
成长时期…。他一直在成长。成长最快速时期应该是春秋战国，和元。未来的路还很长呢，说不准的。

省拟，如何拟？拟什么？为什么这么拟？

如何拟？空谈一波自然是用心拟，实际是多看资料多读书，不能只看一家之言。读的时候带着脑子读，不是论文资料都是对自己有太大帮助的。  
拟什么？拟的是北京，确切地说，是我心中的北京。正所谓老生常谈的哈姆雷特，不同的人严重的北京必然是不同的，既然决定是很严肃地来参与省拟，就万不可拘泥于平面化的纸片印象。  
为什么这么拟？这个问题算是给自己的一个…警告。不可否认在中期的时候，我依据个人喜好没头没脑地加了许多所谓的私心，譬如国安，譬如外貌的某些极详细的描写等。究其原因，是“建立在我喜欢的老北京”的基础上，再酌情添加的。当然，这不可能是大部分，占比绝对不能超过三成（三成已经很高了）绝大部分应该还是源于生活又高于生活…这样。


	7. 莫问空声-叁

赵冀平-冀

卫矜去找了赵冀平。她自然是仪容得体、有备而来的，目的绝谈不上单纯。而当她看见赵冀平时，目的便烟消云散了，聚拢的速度也慢了。

赵冀平瘦了一圈，距上次不过是一月之久。卫矜沉默，盯着赵冀平。他皱着眉，右手急切地去摸索着烟盒，显得有些狼狈，同昨晚的燕永安四平八稳的感觉相差甚远。卫矜抿唇，递给他一支电子烟，她小声说。

“哥，先抽这个。”

赵冀平是哥，燕永安是燕哥。而按理来讲，她该和燕永安更亲些——不，哪儿有什么理。以前有，现在却未必了，时过境迁。

她托着电子烟的手很平稳，不显山不露水，倒是和燕永安学的。赵冀平停顿了一下，没有去接。他终于摸到了那包软中华，娴熟地点上，深吸一口，背过头吐出一大口烟，朦胧了背后的山水画。卫矜抬眼望去，画是当年她和燕永安一块儿送的，她记得很清楚。

赵冀平斜靠在皮沙发上，双腿交叠。略长的头发遮住了他的眼睛，或许还因为他微低着头。

“抽不来电子烟，我跟你说过。”

坦白来讲，赵冀平看着委实比他俩大不少。虽然按照年龄来讲，这是应当的，可毕竟大家都不是普通人。最主要的是，他不该看上去…是这样。卫矜软了声音，坐在旁边的独立沙发上。

“…哥。”

赵冀平不理会，二指夹着烟在烟灰缸理掸了掸。他左手手背上有一道浅色的疤，不知道是什么时候有的。卫矜记忆里并没有符合的事儿，赵冀平也不说。她盯着赵冀平的头发，忍不住和燕永安来比。她已经很多年没有见到燕永安像赵冀平这样打扮随意了，看着赵冀平和燕永安有五六分相似的脸，加上相似的抽烟姿势、烟雾的阻挡，一时间有些愣神。赵冀平把手里的烟屁股碾了，靠回沙发背，向卫矜打了个响指。

“还比呢？有什么可比的。”

卫矜笑弯了眼，一副听话的模样，复而睁圆了眼睛，俯身向前。

“有什么可比的。”

声音诚恳清润，神态同小时候犯错了的燕永安打马虎眼一般。而如今，这幅模样放到卫矜脸上，赵冀平不由得一顿，手里倒夹着一根未点的烟。他随即一笑，奇怪于自己的思绪飘远。赵冀平看不透卫矜几分真心实意，只顺杆儿爬，伸手掐了一把卫矜凑过来的脸。已不复幼时的柔软，高起的颧骨已经不显脸圆，而显脸瘦了。

“瘦了这么多啊？”

赵冀平手里的烟还是没有点上，就这么夹着。问话时声音轻了不少，更温和些。

“这不因为你老人家走了嘛，就盼着您回来呢。也别说什么致仕了，这借口太明显了。”

卫矜说话快，比燕永安还稍快一些，显得声音更加尖锐。但好在她有张讨喜的脸，柔和了声音的尖。

赵冀平明白了，两条路摆着。要么回去，要么给个合适的理由。他本就走得不清不楚，只他们哥几个心照不宣。

具体原因他自然是给不出的。上的了台面的没人信，上不了的还没人信。归根结底，他自个儿也说不清个所以然来。但既然顺手给燕永安铺个路，他也不会非得当拦路虎。

赵冀平眯起眼，看着卫矜笑吟吟的脸。不如以往爽快，更像燕永安了些。赵冀平别开脸，把皮球踢了给卫矜。

“回来？回去当看门老大爷？”

“哪儿能啊，怎么着也得…这个级别。”

卫矜在肩膀比划了一下，等着赵冀平答应。

赵冀平手一顿。

上将。

他咧嘴，拍着卫矜的后背大笑出声。

“这梦你哥我都不敢做，想什么呢你。”

卫矜笑容不变，只道燕哥说的。赵冀平心说他说也没用啊，他哪儿这么大能耐，现在他明面儿上的都没到这位置，怎么可能把自个儿给举上去？转念一想，不对，燕永安的能量大着呢。


	8. A game advertisement

很放飞，感觉对不起点梗的同学（……）但是我写的真的好爽（。

周保民=西周燕都遗址，顶天鬲地 敬德保民。

点梗-每天早上记忆都会被重置。

Q：生活在RPG游戏里是一种什么样的体验？

周保民的回答：

谢邀。

作为一名前些天才从游戏里出来的主角，我来简单说两句。游戏名我不透露了，以后大家应该有机会能看到，分类或许可能会是辅15级。不用去想了，名字那必须不是真名儿，大家都懂，都懂。

—————进入正题的分割线————

我出来了，不知道他们有没有。啊，不好意思再打一波宣传。游戏人物均有原型，关系基本上也都按照现实走的——往后怎么发展，这不好说。

所以当我意识到“哎哟喂哥们儿在游戏里头呢”的时候，已经过了无数天了。至于怎么意识到的，天机不可泄露也，各位还请劳驾自个儿体验。

1995年5月16日，差不离算一存档点。记忆被重置了，日期没有。有句话怎么说来着，欸，时间不等人是吧。我记着我一睁眼，就觉得不对了。

哥哥我眉头一皱发现事情并没有那么简单.gif

我第一反应是去翻日历，结果没找着。然后呢？找我瓷诺基亚，也没有。一摸枕头边儿，三星。

坏菜了。活了这么大岁数，头回这么觉着透心凉。我当机立断去找卫子的号，马不停蹄就给拨了过去。您猜怎么着？

触发剧情了。

话到嘴边什么都说不出来，眼前明晃晃四个大字：询问/试探。

这他妈的，点儿背不能怨社会是吧。

事出反常必有妖。这时候，选询问就儿自掘坟墓。试探完了，我明白这会算是没得开了。卫子倍儿爽快地告我说，等会儿过生日。人家说了，意思意思给插35根蜡烛，算是孝敬我了。这哪儿能啊，我一拍大腿问现在哪年啊就过生日。这小子说，零五年啊，您一觉睡傻了吧？

我心说你哥我不是睡傻了，是睡美人了。一觉十年，谁敌手？打个哈哈这事儿算过去了，我这儿过不去。不过当务之急是先倒饬好了，过完这生日再说。

稀里糊涂地可算把这天捱过去了，具体都经历了什么事儿，我已经记不太清楚了。倒是记着恍恍惚惚地瞧见一伙子老熟人，我反应像是慢半拍。现在可算是躺床上了，怎么着都得好好理一下。但毕竟这一天累身累心的，就算我活了这么大把岁数，这种情况也是头一遭。也就理明白到时间错乱上，这就跟喝了酒似的，断片儿了。

睡得的确舒服。

一睁眼这不对劲儿的感觉就出来了：我不是在自个儿屋子里醒来的。且我相当确定的是，这地儿我没来过，从没来过。我摸出旁边的手机，也不是我的老战友，上面写着什么SAMSUNG，不是NOKIA。第一件事儿那必须是去看时间啊，一翻日期我傻了。  
2005.05.17

一觉睡了十年多一天？不舒服才怪了呢。

当然，能睡这么长一觉也才怪了，我要真能睡这么久，这四九城不得翻了天了。

跳出来说，如各位看官所见，记忆重置了。

究竟这滋味什么样，很奇妙。用语言描述出来，应该是茫然、恐惧和一种极端的好奇感。正所谓好奇心害死猫……不好意思扯远了，反正好奇就是了。当然了，语言相较于体会总是匮乏的，百闻不如一试，您总该听过几次吧？

回到正题。俗话说光阴似炮弹，转眼间半个多月过去了。我当时的脑子自然是日日新的，身体却没被重置。每天早上固定看日期的习惯基本上就下来了——这也是发现问题的突破点。盖因我之前压根儿就没这习惯。

所以我就在想啊，我是什么时候、什么条件能养成起床先看日期的习惯呢？思考并不影响肌肉运动，所以我一边想着，一边就又准备给卫子打电话。

锦旗送给我的好弟弟卫同学，热心市民，协助破案。

卫同学先发制人：“您老人家怎么着连着半个月了，天天见儿地给我打电话呢？”

我一愣，顺着他话茬儿往下接：“是么，我怎么都没觉出来啊。”

电话那头哧哧笑了两声，道：“您这真是贵人多忘事哈。说吧，今儿又问什么？这一天天的，你卫小爷快赶上你卫小蜜了。”

我说嘿哟卫二爷帮哥们儿一把啊，这都说为兄弟两肋插刀，你不能插兄弟肋两刀啊。

卫子话锋一转变拐上正路了。倒也不兜圈子，直截了当跟我说，我这成天介拐弯抹角地问时间点。刚开始发现不了，时间一长就琢磨出不对劲儿了。我吞了口口水，继续跟卫子扯皮。我说啊这些天总觉着迷迷瞪瞪的，成天当现在还是十年前呢。

他嘿嘿一笑，下一句话说的我手都凉了。卫子说，您可算说实话了啊。关键时刻不能掉链子啊，敌不动我不动，敌动我还不动，我就赢了（。

本人笑得十分体贴，说，你哥哪次没说实话了？卫小同学也十分上道儿，顺着我连说了三个是。不等我接着和他拉大锯扯大锯，人家又往下讲了。他说，你就没发现有什么不对劲儿？我没忍住脱口而出，他大爷的这哪儿对劲儿了，哪儿都不对劲儿。

卫子这回普通话格外标准，那就对了，理想和现实的差距就是这么大。等你彻底明白过来了，也就什么都明白了。我一句“嘿哟你这儿跟你爷爷逗闷子呢啊”还没说完，人家电话撂了。

再打过去是指望不上了，到头来还是得靠自个儿。再给诸位卖个关子，不对劲儿具体在哪儿，得找最主要的一处。找到了，这条线就算完事儿了。既然是当作广告打出来了，友情提示肯定是有的：每天早上记忆都会被重置。具体是几点，看您第一天几点醒的了。

一共三条线，BE HE TE各一。可能会有新线？绝赞好评发售中！！

已编辑  
2055.07.09


	9. questionnaire-B

你对你的原创角有多了解  
北京-燕永安，时间线是现在。

1.你的角色最喜欢什么颜色？  
正红，或是深灰色。

2.你的角色在哪里工作？  
北京，姑且算是在政府机关工作的公务员（？）

3.你的角色最喜欢什么食物？  
羊肉…或许。硬要说最喜欢的食物，那就是羊肉了。

4.你的角色喜欢纸袋还是塑胶袋？  
纸袋。

5.你的角色几岁？  
3063，自公元前1045始。

6.你的角色有超能力吗？  
…超于常识的存在，活得久，不出意外挂不了。

7.你的角色有交往对象吗？  
完全没有！

8.你的角色有哪些强项？  
政史，以及现在还没有完全忘掉的骑射。（相对而言

9.你的角色有哪些弱点？  
…必要的牺牲。

10.你的角色最喜欢的穿搭是如何的？  
日常以宽松休闲为主，暗色系。偏向灰或者米黄（？），不是很习惯穿深色。棉麻布料。

11.你的角色和什么动物有关？  
狐狸和燕子。

12.你的角色有过性行为吗？  
有噢（。）

13.你的角色最早的记忆是什么？  
西周燕都，诞生之时。

14.你的角色有手机吗？如果有的话是哪种？  
有。目前的话是苹果的最新款，紧跟潮流，非国货爱好者。

15.什么状况会让你的角色生气？  
如今已经很难生气了——现在只有多次触及到原则性问题时才会超生气。

16.你的角色最喜欢一年中的什么时节？  
北京的秋。

17.你的角色能憋气多长？  
没有尝试过，不过想必应该是可以超越平均值的。

18.你的角色穿着怎样的内着？  
颜色白和灰，舒适为主。

19.你的角色喜欢格子还是圆点？  
格子。

20.你的角色最喜欢那种比萨饼？  
薄饼，脆款。

21.你的角色最好的朋友是谁？  
是自己。

22.你的角色曾经有杀过人嘛？  
有。

23.你的角色最大的秘密是什么？  
不是人（？）

24.你的角色闻起来像什么？  
中南海的烟味（

25.你的角色倾向于一年中哪个时节？  
表面像是春天，实际上或许是秋天。

26.你的角色是人类还是动物？（或是其他物种）  
人类，超人类。

27.你的角色说什么语言？  
惯常普通话，夹杂北京话。

28.你的角色喜欢动物吗？  
喜欢。

29.你的角色会游泳嘛？  
会。

30.你的角色怎么处理......恩......下面的草丛....？  
……………就这样吧。可控范围内的顺其自然。

31.你的角色相信仙子吗？  
相信。

32.你的角色有上大学嘛？他主修什么？  
没有啊好可惜。

33.你的角色的双亲死了吗？  
没有双亲。

34.你的角色有信教吗？  
曾经有，随时代变化改变。

35.你的角色有多灵活？  
很灵活，力量不够敏捷来补。

36.什么会让你的角色感到兴奋？  
取得重大成就。

37.你的角色学会的第一个词是什么？  
“什么”（这类的意思

38.你的角色有养宠物吗？  
有。

39.你的角色的宿敌是谁？  
不太存在宿敌问题。

40.你的角色所最过最疯狂的事是什么？  
年轻时候的激烈反抗，或是及其爽快地袒露身份（。

41.你的角色的座右铭是什么？  
该来的总会来的。

42.你的角色喝咖啡还是茶？  
茶。

43.你的角色最崇拜的人是谁？  
…某位成功于他许多的前辈。

44.你的角色有什么颜色的眼睛？  
棕黑色。

45.你的角色喜欢阅读吗？  
喜欢。

46.你的角色忠诚吗？  
不。

47.你的角色能容忍暴力吗？  
能。

48.你的角色处于什么社会阶级？  
副国级（没有

49.你的角色出生在什么国家？  
中国。

50.你的角色容易哭吗？  
不容易。

51.你的角色最喜欢哪种类型的音乐？  
现在是传统京派。

52.你的角色对于昆虫有什么看法？  
没有什么看法。

53.你的角色的性取向是？  
接受度很广，在人的范围内。

54.你的角色抽烟吗？  
抽。

55.你的角色是什么性别？  
男性。

56.你的角色穿着怎样的衣服？  
很普通的高牌（。舒适为主。

57.你觉得你的角色爱冒险吗？  
一般般。

58.你的角色内向还是外向？  
倾向于内向。

59.你的角色通常第一时间会被人注意到的地方是？  
气质。

60.你的角色享受大自然吗？  
享受。


End file.
